A projection method for a motor vehicle, for projecting at least one image known to the person skilled in the art includes projecting onto a projection surface, such as the highway, a graphic symbol comprehensible to the driver of the motor vehicle in order to assist them in driving the vehicle. For example, the graphic symbol may be the highway speed limit not to be exceeded, or the distance at which there is another motor vehicle.
One drawback of this prior art is that this method applies only to the driver.
In this context, the present invention aims at providing a projection method for a motor vehicle, for projecting at least one image onto a projection surface by means of a light module which applies regardless of the observation position of the observer with respect to the motor vehicle and which thus makes it possible to obtain an image that is comprehensible to an observer outside the vehicle or which is comprehensible to an observer located inside the motor vehicle.